kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Kazari
is one of the main antagonists in the series of Kamen Rider OOO. He was the feline Greeed, and has aspects of a lion, tiger and cheetah. He was incomplete after some of his Core Medals missing. Over time he lost and gained some of his Core Medals, and in one episode, regains two of his Core Medals (with a Kamakiri Medal) from Kamen Rider OOO becoming stronger and gaining new powers with some of the other Greeed's Core Medals. By episode 44, he gained his full powers but was destroyed in the same episode. Personality Kazari is an easy going, arrogant, and highly intelligent schemer, arguably the least trustworthy of all the Greeed. Unlike the others, who all have a degree of loyalty among each other, Kazari constantly lies to and manipulates his siblings for his own selfish ends. He has habit of scratching his head with his right index finger. Kazari is the first to figure out there is a third party collecting the O Medals besides the Greeed and OOO after hearing that the latter has one of his Lion Medals. History When Kazari was first created, he resided within his 10 Core Medals along with the other Greeeds. But as the 10th Core Medal was taken away, Kazari released from the Core Medals. He and the other Greeeds became the embodiment of greed. The King shouts "Happy Birthday" and takes their Core Medals. Kazari joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The Greeeds manages to get their Core Medals back too, but even when they are in their full form they can’t take on the king. In order to defeat him, they resort to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach Yummy, Lion Yummy and Whale Yummy, they are almost as strong as a full form Greeed because of the King’s strong greed. But none of this is enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and scans all Core Medals which sealed him and the entire Greeeds along with Ankh's right arm. Prior to this, he had a history with Ankh, where he apparently betrayed Ankh which made him form a grudge against Kazari. Kazari first appeared to Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh after saving his Neko Yummy, in an attempt to get Ankh onto his side. When Ankh rejects his offer, Kazari becomes the first Greeed to fight OOO where he managed to steal the Kamakiri Medal but lost three of his own medals, including the Cheetah Medal. He then schemed a trap for Ankh to get back some Core Medals which was successful with Uva regaining his Kuwagata Medal and after confronting Kazari in a fight Mezool had them exchange the Cheetah Medal Uva took from Ankh and the Kamakiri Medal Kazari took from OOO. When Kazari finds out that OOO has one of his Lion Core Medals, Kazari leaves the other Greeed to learn more of the third party collecting the O Medals. In the process, Kazari meets Kiyoto Maki and sets up a deal with him in hopes of finding his missing Core Medals, diverting from the Greeeds' goal of consumption to one of evolution while getting Ankh's Kujaku Medal. This new idealogy led to Kazari absorbing Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals so that he can evolve. He then tricked a detective into helping him steal OOO's Core Medals for a more stable evolution than Gamel's, but Kazari only regains a Lion, Cheetah, and Kamakiri Medal after being tricked by Ankh who takes back his Kujaku Medal. With the emergence of Ankh (Lost), Kazari teams up with him and Maki after the latter severed his ties with the Kougami Foundation, while helping the scientist put the purple Core Medals inside him. After Uva took Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals from both Kazari and OOO and revived their respective Greeed, Kazari and Ankh (Lost) threatened the revived Greeed to join them or be destroyed, which they agreed after witnessing OOO Putotyra Combo and the four Greeed destroyed Uva. However when Ankh and the revived Uva joined forces with the other Greeed, Kazari is forced to play along until he regains his Core Medals while heavily damaging Kamen Rider Birth. But after OOO Putotyra Combo damages his Lion Medal, a wounded Kazari limps away before being found by Maki who assumes his Greeed form and rips out his remaining Core Medals. Kazari is then left to die as he breaks down into Cell Medals and his Lion Medal that contains his existence shatters with only eight of his Core Medals left in existence. Movie War Mega Max A replica of Kazari, composed merely of Cell Medals unlike the original, was one of the four Greeed recreated by Foundation X, forming the Dummy Inhumanoids alongside four Museum Dopants. These eight Dummies were unleashed by Lem Kannagi and assaulted Kamen Rider OOO. However, alongside Fourze, OOO was able to set free the Seven Legendary Riders, who take on the battle against them. Ultimately, this fake Kazari was destroyed by the Aqua Vortex of Kamen Rider Aqua, a Rider who had arrived from forty years into the future. Heisei Generations FINAL Through the use of replicated Core Medals created by Foundation X, Kaisei Mogami unleashed copies of Kazari and his fellow Greeed against Eiji Hino, Emu Hojo and Ryuga Banjo. However, the broken Taka Medal on Eiji's person allowed the original Ankh's personality to take over upon making contact with his duplicate body. A Tora Medal was among the Cores retrieved by Ankh, enabling Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO once again and defeat the Greeed. Kamen Rider Build: Be The One In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Kazari was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Appearances in other media OOO-era Movies These movies, which were shown during the run of OOO, take place within a version of the TV series' timeline. However, there are some contradictions between story elements, making reconciliation with the show's continuity difficult. Movie War Core The four Greeed make a brief appearance in Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire, where they witness the appearance of a Yummy created by the Kyoryu Greeed, Giru. :See Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core#Continuity and Placement for how this movie relates to the continuity of the ''OOO TV series.'' OOO Wonderful The four Greeed appear to witness the reawakening of Gara, one of the alchemists who created the Core Medals for the King. Along with OOO and Ankh, they are robbed of Core Medals by Gara, who is collecting a full set of 21 Core Medals. As OOO tries to resolve the crisis, the Greeed return to their lair to ponder the threat of Gara with Doctor Maki. Maki decides that Gara must be stopped as, despite them both wishing to destroy the world, it is Gara's intention that the world shall subsequently be reborn, which conflicts with the decisive ending he desires. Thus, he later sends the Greeed to aid OOO in his battle against Gara Dragon by lending him a set of their own Core Medals as well as one of Maki's purple Cores attached to Kiyo-chan which joins with the remaining two in Eiji's body, allowing OOO to destroy Gara with the combined power of all of his Combos. :See Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals#Continuity and Placement for how this movie relates to the continuity of the ''OOO TV series.'' Net movie Kazari is featured in File Lion: Does Kazari Want to Work With This?, an installment of the net movie series Kamen Rider OOO Allstars: The 21 Leading Actors and Core Medals. Yummies created *Lion Yummy *Neko Yummy *Siam-Neko Yummy *Lion-Kurage Yummy *Ei-Sai Yummy *Small Ei Yummy *Itomakiei Yummy *Ika-Jaguar Yummy *Shachi-Panda Yummy Statistics - Complete= *'Height:' 212 cm *'Weight:' 119 kg This form is Kazari in his actual appearance. Here, it seemed that he wears goth-like western/African clothing while retaining his feline motif. In addition to his cheetah-like face, the dreadlocks on his head slightly resembles a lion's mane. ::Powers and Abilities ;Greeed Powers :As a Greeed, Kazari has superhuman powers and feline-like abilities true to the race he represents. :;Mind Reading ::Kazari can read the thoughts of his host to search trough their inner desires and create a Yummy based on it. :;Yummy Creation ::A Greeed himself, Kazari can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals, his cat-based are parasitic in nature, possessing the human and forcing them to partake in their desire even at the risk of their life with the human gaining the White Yummy 'bandages' as well as aspects like claws, until they can finally reach their complete form and consume them though they can come out at any time as well without consuming them, which is all somewhat similar to newly born felines and how they have to stay close to their parent. This means that unlike other Yummies, Kazari's retain the human inside them, who must first be pulled out to attack the Yummy safely. :;Human Disguise ::Kazari can disguise himself as a human. His appearance is a silver-haired young man in a yellow checkered blazer. :;Cell Medal Transmutation ::Kazari can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. :;Acceleration ::A trait from his feline race, Kazari can move at blinding speed. :;Aerokinesis ::Kazari can shoot small cyclones from his arm. :;Dreadlocks Tendrils ::Kazari can turn his dreadlock into makeshift tendrils. :;Projectile Shots ::Kazari can fire projectiles from his dreadlocks. }} Etymology "Kazari" comes from the Japanese word . This is possibly a reference to how his Yummy's physical features appear on their human host until they are consumed. It may also be a play on the word , which would explain his ability to fire cyclones. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazari is voiced and portrayed by . His suit actor was . Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders'' **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' }} External References *TV Asahi's page on Kazari Category:Deceased Category:OOO Characters Category:Villains Category:Greeed Category:Big Cat Monsters Category:Lion Monsters Category:Tiger Monsters Category:Cheetah Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters